Użytkownik:Deerloud/Lynette Velen (Ninjago)
|-|Wprowadzenie= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ UvgPpGKvaj4 'Lynette Velen' — w domniemaniu mieszkańców Ninjago przeciętna szara klacz. W rzeczywistości w głębi duszy jest nadzwyczaj zdeterminowana i ekscentryczna. Jednorożka bardzo przeżyła zostanie ninja. Było to spełnienie jej najskrytszych marzeń oraz otwarcie zupełnie nowego rozdziału w dotychczasowym życiu. Dzięki temu mistrzyni żywiołu mogła w pełni zrozumieć siebie, a także rozwinąć swój prawdziwy potencjał. Powstanie 'Feliks' Feliks był pierwszym OC Deerloud, a zarazem pierwowzorem obecnej ponysony. Różnił się od Lynette pod wieloma względami. Zapewne najbardziej rzucała się w oczy odmienność ras obu postacii. 'Tina' Tuż po upadku pierwszego OC na scenę wkroczyła całkiem nowa gwiazda. Była nią śnieżnobiała kotka charakteryzująca się fioletową kokardką, którą starała się '''zawsze' nosić na głowie. Tina zachowywała się niezwykle snobistycznie, lecz pomimo to potrafiła dostrzec coś więcej niż czubek własnego nosa. ''Imię 'Znaczenie' Imię '''Lynette' (czyt. linet) wywodzi się od angielskiego słowa "idol". Zostało nadane jej, gdyż klacz wedle rodziców zostać miała idolem rodziny. Nazwisko wywodzi się ze [http://wiedzmin.wikia.com/wiki/S%C5%82ownik_Starszej_Mowy%7C Starszej Mowy] i oznacza równonoc jesienną. Jest czymś w rodzaju [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nazwisko_patronimiczne nazwiska patronimicznego] z tą różnicą, że zostało zaczerpnięte od imienia dziadka, a nie ojca. 'Przezwiska' Lynette śmiało może pochwalić się wieloma przezwiskami, które nadało jej najbliższe otoczenie. Zdecydowanie najpopularniejszym z nich jest Lynn (czyt. lin). Nazywana jest tak przez rodzinę oraz przyjaciół. "Lynn" to wedle kucy skrót "Lynette", jednak tak naprawdę jest to osobne imię. Przyjaciele coraz częściej nazywają klacz Lynciak, co jest odniesieniem do powyższego przezwidka. Ostatnim i zarazaem najrzadzidj używanym przezwiskiem jest 'wiczerek. Pseudonim wymyślł Cole-przyjaciel Lynette. Odnosi się on do wybuchowego temperamentu klaczy. ''Wygląd thumb Lynette jest średniej wysokości szczupłą klaczą. Jej ciało (co charaktersystyczne dla kirinów) jest połączenien sylwetek smoka, jelenia oraz wyjątkowo kucyka/konia. Ogon jest jednym z najciekawszych elementów wyglądu mistrzyni powietrza. Swym kształtem przypomina ogony smoków. Pomimo to pokryty jest sierścią, a nie łuską. Znajdują się na nim trójkątne wytwory skórne. Okolice brzucha i rogu zdobi ciemnoszara smocza łuska. Kolejnym smoczym elementem są oczy Lynette. : Lynette jest szczupłą, dosyć wysoką klaczą. Jej ciało przypomina połączenie sylwetek kucyka oraz jelenia, natomiast głowa, ogon i brzuch po części odwzorowują wygląd smoka. Z lewej strony głowy kirina wyrasta ciemny róg do złudzenia przypominający poroże jelenia. Jej sierść jest jednolicie szara. Okolice brzucha oraz poroża pokrywa ciemnoszara smocza łuska niezbyt dobrze odbijająca światło. Grzywa jest w kolorze blondu wpadającego w szarość. Na jej końcówkach znajdują się naturalne szare przebarwienia. Ogon klaczy od góry pokryty jest dużymi zaokrąglonymi kośćmi pokrytymi twardą skórą. Oczy jednorożki mają złoto-szary odcień, poprawnie znany jako bursztynowy. Źrenice klaczy swym kształtem przypominają źrenice smoka. Mistrzyni powietrza nie dba przesadnie o swój wygląd. Przeważnie nie czesze się zbyt wymyślnie. Za czasów gdy była kucykiem przywiązywała większą uwagę co do swojej grzywy i ogona. Zakręcała ich końcówki, a całość nieco unosiła. Gdy została przemieniona w kirina zamiechała tych czynności. Obecnie czynności te utrudnia jej róg. Słodki znaczek 'Wygląd' right|100px Cutie mark (z języka angielskiego dosłownie słodki znaczek) przedstawia złoty kłos pszenicy. W skład znaczku wchodzą: *łodyga, *ziarna, *liść. Łodyga jest dosyć krótka. Zaczyna siębw miejscu, gdzie wyrasta liść i biegnie do pierwszych ziaren. Liść zagięty jest w prawą stronę. Gdyby się uważniej przyjrzeć, zauważyć można, że po wyprostowaniu liścia, sięgałby on do wysokości ostatniego ziarna. Ziarna to ostatni element. Znajduje się ponad łodygą i liściem. Cały kłos ma jedną łodygę, pięć ziaren oraz jeden liść. 'Zdobycie' Lynette zdobyła swój ukochany symbol w dosyć późnym wieku. Mimo braku znaczka nie zazdrościła jego posiadaczom. Wiedziała, że kiedyś się pojawi. Gdy klaczka rozpoczęła naukę w szkole podstawowej jej dobre nastawienie do życia, a zarazem wiara w zdobycie znaczka gasło. Z wiekiem zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy nie pozostanie gładkim boczkiem do końca życia. |-|Życiorys= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Życiorys 'Dzieciństwo' 'Narodziny postaci' Pewnego wieczoru w czasie trwania równonocy jesiennej na świat przyszła klacz. Była to pierwsza, a zarazem jedyna córka Bra i Ardejda. Gdy pierwszy raz dostrzegli malucha, ich szczęście było nieopisane. Pierwsze słowo, pierwszy krok, pierwszy uśmiech, dla Lynette były to naturalne etapy rozwoju, jednak dla rodziców ogromne powody do dumy. Rodzina z biegiem czasu stawała się ze sobą coraz bardziej zżyta. Jednorożka w oczach najbliższych niezwykle szybko dorosła. Teraz czekało ją pierwsze poważne wyzwanie-pierwszy dzień w szkole. 'Szkoła podstawowa' Pójście do szkoły podstawowej było dla Lynette wielkim przeżyciem. To właśnie tam poznała pierwszych przyjaciół, nauczyła się podstawowych umiejętności, pierwszy raz poczuła co to szczery smutek i nienawiść. Od najmłodszych lat uczyła się w niewielkiej dziesięciokucykowej klasie. 'Pierwsze zainteresowania' W czasie dorastania u klaczki rozwinęły się pierwsze zainteresowania. 'Dorastanie' 'Gimnazjum i dalsza nauka' Nowy etap w nauce był niezwykłą gratką dla Lynette. Pokochała nową szkołę oraz kycyki, które do niej uczęszczały. Nauczyciele byli nadzwyczaj mili, podobnie jak uczniowie. Właśnie w gimnazjum klacz odkryła swoje przeznaczenie (dostała słodki znaczek i choć nie rozumiała jego znaczenia wiedziała, że jest wyjątkowy). Był to złoty kłos pszenicy. Klacz doszła wtedy do wniosku, że znaczek to nic innego jak symbol przedstawiający zrozumienie do świata, a dostać można go w zaskakująco łatwy sposób. Wystarczy odnaleźć w głębi duszy spokój i harmonię. Gimnazjum minęło klaczy bardzo miło. Nie miała większych problemów z nauką. Jedynymi przedmiotami zbyt trudnymi dla niej były nauka czarowania oraz matematyka. Późniejsza nauka również nie była problemem dla Lynette. Pomijając oczywiście pewne braki wynikające ze złej podstawy programowej jeszcze za czasów szkoły podstawowej. 'Wakacyjny wyjazd' 'Dorosłość' 'Ścięcie ukochanego drzewa' 'Przemiana w kirina' 'Poznanie "drugiej części" rodziny' 'Zakon morskiej fali' 'Przebaczenie antagoniście' Mieszkanie |-|Osobowość= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Osobowość right|100px 'Ekscentryczka' 'Fanka nadnaturalnych' 'Gorąca głowa' Klacz łatwo wpada w złość. Pozornie zywkłe rzeczy potrafią wytrącić ją z równowagi. Podczas ataku szału jednorożka może powiedzieć lub zrobić coś czego niepowinna. Obawia się, że poprzez swoją nerwowość może doprowadzić do sytuacji, której później będzie żałować. 'Histeryczka' 'Infantylna' Kucyk uwielbia zabawki, a także seriale czy filmy skierowane do najmłodszych. Uważa, że produkty dla dzieci są tak naprawdę przeznaczone dla każdej grupy wiekowej. Dodaje także, że gdyby produkty rzeczywiście zaadresowane były tylko dla dzieci, to ich produkcja zapewne byłaby wielokrotnie mniejsza. Lynn nie wstydzi się tej cechy. Z radością ujawnia innym, iż ją posiada. W pełni nierozumie osób, które wyrzekają się infantylności w większyvh grupach społecznyvh. 'Kreatywna' 'Leniwa' Jednorożec ma wielkie plany, większość z nich krzyżuje lenistwo, czyli cecha, której z całych sił chciałby się wyzbyć. Klacz nie znosi być przezywana od leni, jednak sama bez ogrudek nazwałaby się nim. 'Łatwo się zachwyca' Wiele rzeczy wprawia mistrzynię powietrza w zachwyt. W niemal każdym przedmiocie potrafi dostrzec coś niezwykłego. 'Miłośniczka muzyki' 'Miłośniczka zwierząt' 'Mól książkowy' Dobra książka to dla Lynette podstawa. Klaczka potrafi zaczytać się w opowieści do tego stopnia, że widzi przed oczyma czytane wydarzenia, słyszy dźwięki i ma wrażenie, iż bierze udział w opisanej przygodzie. 'Neurotyczka' Nie sztuką jest zestresować i przesraszyć Lynette, sztuką jest ją uspokoić. 'Nieśmiała' 'Poczucie humoru' Velen doskonale potrafi wyczuć moment, w którym powiedzieć coś nieprzewidywalnego i zarazem zabawnego. Jej żarty są zazwyczaj nieprzemyślane, jednak mimo to prawie zawsze trafiają w serca kucyków. Lynn uwielbia czytać dowcipy lub ich słuchać. Uwaga! Nie każdy żart wywołuje u niej śmiech, na większość reaguje zaledwie uśmiechem. 'Podekscytowana' 'Przewrażliwiona' 'Schludna' Lynette nienawidzi bałaganu. Choć sama ma problemy ze sprzątaniem (głównie spowodowane lenistwem) wymaga czystości od innych. Ciężko dogaduje się z kucykami bałagażaniami. Jest w stanie zrozumieć bałagan zostawiony przez kuca nieumyślnie, jednak nieporządek zrobiony specjalnie wprawia klaczkę w szał. Zdecydowanymi elementami, które wywołują najwięcej negatywnych emocji u Lynette są nieodnoszenie po sobie talerzy oraz niewsuwanie krzeseł. 'Smakosz' 'Szczęściara' 'Tchórz' 'Uwielbia przyrodę' 'Wesoła' 'Zadumana' 'Zapaleniec' 'Zdolna ogrodniczka' 'Złota rączka' Pasje |-|Relacje= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Relacje Rozmieszczenie poniższych sekcji nie jest wcale przypadkowe. Pierwsze miejsce zajmuje rodzina-kucyki będące przy tobie w trudnych jak i dobrych chwilach, wspierające cię, a także szczerze kochające. Zaraz za rodziną umieszczona jest sekcja "Ninja". W przypadku Lynette ninja są kawałkiem jej dużej rodziny. Osoby te wspierają ją i mimo wielu różnic akceptują. Kolejne miejsce zajmują pozostałe postacie z Ninjago. Pozostali bohaterosie/mieszkańcy Ninjago to kolejne osoby bliskie sercu klaczki. Potrafią rozbawić do łez, pocieszyć, ale także zdenerwować. To właśnie w głównej mierze dzięki nim u jednorożki pojawiło się wiele pozytywnych cech. Kolejną pozycją są władczynie Equestrii. Do tych kucyków Lynn czuje ogromny dystans. Uważa, że księżniczki stoją za zacofaniem w krainie. Jednak mimo wszystko są wyznacznikiem władzy, więć rzecz jasna za nimi znajdują się poddani. Mane six-sześć klaczek poddanych swoim władczyniom. Na szarym końcu znajdują się zwierzaki. Choć futrzaste stworki są dla Lynn jednym z cudów świata, to nie są chyba ważniejsze od Morro rodziny, nieprawdaż milordzie? C: 'Rodzina' 'Rodzice' 'Arbejd Velen' 'Bra Velen' 'Dziadkowie' 'Velen' 'Ninja' center 'Cole' 2nC8jJKl5-g&feature left Wiadomość o nowym członku drużyny wywołala wśród ninja mieszane uczucia. Cole jako jeden z niewielu cieszył się z powodu nowego towarzysza, jednak pomimo to coś tknęło go, by spytać senseia czemu ninja musi być aż tak wielu. Wywołał tym niemałe zamieszanie. Gdy poznał plan Wu odnośnie testu dla nowego ninja jego dobre nastawienie spadło. Uważał, że test nie będzie potrzebny, w szczególności dla osoby bez większych umiejętności. Mistrz ziemi natychmiastowo za takową myśl został zganiony przez senseia. Przypomnial sobie wtedy, że Kai wystawiony był na podobną próbę. Wu z zapałem opowiadał swoim uczniom o nowym mistrzu żywiołu. Ciekawe opowieści uruchomiły wyobraźnię Cole'a. Wyobrażał sobie Lynette jako silnego i mężnego wojownika doskonale władającego bronią, a także swoim żywiołem. Jakież wielkie było zdziwienie czarnego ninja, gdy okazało się, że jego wymarzony kompan to tak naprawdę strachliwa klacz o wielkim sercu. Od momentu, w którym poznał Lynn miał ochotę wspólnie z nią się śmiać i gotować. Cieszył się, że do drużyny dołączył ktoś tak do niego podobny. Zachwycił się chrakterem jednorożki. Próbował wprowadzić Lynn w świat ninja w delikatny i prosty sposób. Czuł się jednak niepotrzebny w momentach kiedy ta błyskała wiedzą o wojownikach. Cole wielokrotnie nazywał się najlepszym przyjacielem Lynette, natomiast swoją przyjaciółkę nazywał wicherkiem. Przezwisko to nawiązywać miało do wybuchowego charakteru klaczy. Niezauważalnie ninja zaczął czuć coś więcej do szarej jednorożki. Mimo uczuć do niej nikomu się z tego nie zwierzył. W dalszym ciągu zachowywał się przyjaźnie wobec Lynn. Gdy klaczka z wzajemnością zauroczyła się w ... Cole nie czuł smutku czy zazdrości. Jego uczucia znów się unormowały, w dalszym ciągu traktuje jednorożca jak najlepszego przyjaciela. 'Jay' right Jay negatywnie rozpatrzył wiadomość Wu odnośnie nowego ninja. Nie chciał być niemiły, jednak złe przeczucia wzięły górę. Uświadomił pozodtałym co sądzi na ten temat. Jego sposób myślenia nie spodobał się senseiowi. Kiedy Wu zaczął opowiadać o nowym ninja Jay był zdumiony. Zrobiło mu się głupio, że wyśmiewał się z takiej osoby. W jego wyobrażni Lynn była wojownikiem zdatnym do pokonania wszystkich wrogów zaledwie prostą sztuczką. Ninja błyskawic nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Tajemniczy towarzysz stał się jego idolem. Gdy okazało się, iż jest to dziewczyna i to w dodatku z przeciętnymi umiejętnoścami załamał się. Pomimo to miał w głębi duszy nadzieję, że będzie to jego wymarzony wojownik. Starał się być miły wobec mistrzyni powietrza. 'Kai' left 'Lloyd' km-xMb5frfM&feature right Lloyd od zawsze był bliski Lynette. Jeszcze zanim Lynn stała się ninja chłopak wzbudzał u niej niemałe zainteresowanie. Współczuła mu trudnej przeszłości i utraty ojca. Uważa, że syn Lorda Garmadona stuprocentowo zasługuje na zielony strój. 'Morro' AQTj8Ztig5M&feature left Morro jest jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Lynette. Chłopak od dawien dawna był obiektem zainteresowań mistrzyni powietrza. Klacz intrygował fakt czemuż ninja zamiast spróbować dogadać się z opętanym przez Morro Lloydem walczyli z nim. Lynette z biegiem czasu zaczęła stwierdzać, że Sensei Wu jest winien złej przyszłości Morro. Być może jednorożka nie zna całej prawdy. Swoją małą teorią z nikim nigdy się nie podzieliła. : Lynn słyszała wiele na temat mistrza powietrza. Większość osób określała go jako wrednego i samolubnego. 'Nya' right 'Zane' 1yp-nQF2zr8&feature left Zane od samego początku był pozytywnie nastawiony na nowego towarzysza. Plan senseia Wu uznał za słuszny i bez ogródek wziął w nim udział. Starał się wypaść dobrze przed Lynette. Odpowiadał zarazem za większość drużyny, która z powodu nowej osóbki zrobiła się kłótliwa. Tytanowy ninja wiedział, że nowa osoba może poczuć się źle w nowym miejscu, dlatego tak ważna była dla niego miła atmosfera. Był pozytywnie zaskoczony niedokońca zrozumiałym dla nindroida charakterem klaczki. Cieszył się, że Lynette tak wiele wie o swojej drużynie. Z biegiem czasu nabrał coraz większego zaufania do jednorożki i w miarę możliwości przedstawił jej P. I. X. A. L.. 'Pozostali bohaterowie Ninjago' 'Misako' right 'Ronin' zg5GXoPeEU4 'Sensei Wu' right 'Księżniczki' center Lynette podziwia władzę Equestrii. Czasami głowi się jednak czemu w tak małej krainie rządzą aż cztery władczynieNie licząc Flurry Heart, która póki co nie ma większej władzy w Equestrii.. Harmonia zawarta pomiędzy księżniczkami jest niezrozumiała dla młodej klaczki. Uważa ona, iż rządzy sprawować mógłby tylko jeden kuc. Spoglądając na poddanych czterech klaczy Lynette spokojnie może stwierdzić, że wykonują one swoje obowiązki doskonale. Jednak mimo zalet jednorożka dostrzega także wady w rządzących alikornach. 'Cadance' left 'Celestia' right 'Flurry Heart' left 'Luna' right 'Mane six' center 'Applejack' right 'Fluttershy' left 'Pinkie Pie' right Pinkie Pie według Lynette zasługuje na miano najbardziej denerwującego kucyka w całej Equestrii. Jest głośna, usiłuje być zabawna, a przede wszystkim można ją spotkać dosłownie wszędzie. Większość wypadów Lynn do krainy poddanej czterem alikornicom psuje właśnie domniemana klacz. Wygłupy niebieskookiej są zdaniem jednorożca zupełnie niezabawne, a wręcz irytujące. 'Rainbow Dash' left 'Rarity' right 'Twilight Sparkle' left 'Kucyki z Wiki' 'Barlume right Pewnego dnia Lynn przyjechała do Canterlotu ,gdyż odbywały się tam wybory na najlepszą książkę dla młodszych czytelników. Uczestnicy przedstawiali swoje projekty, a trzy najlepsze z nich były publikowane. Nie było jednak łatwo dostać się do konkursu ponieważ nie dosyć, że trzeba było się postarać, to jeszcze modlić się by twoja praca przeszła. W zawodach tych uczestniczyło na szczęście tylko 30 kucy. Lynette dopracowując swój projekt i ubiór kompletnie zapomniała o grzywie. Wstąpiła do pierwszego lepszego salonu fryzjerskiego. Grzywę Lynette czesała Barlume. Klacze zaczęły więc ze sobą rozmawiać. Rozmowa przerodziła się w pogawędkę, i tak Lynn dowiedziała się, że za dwa dni w salonie fryzjerskim ma odbyć się inspekcja, a pracownicy, którzy chcą "zdać" muszą stworzyć własną, unikalną fryzurę oraz zaprezentować ją na jakimś kucyku. Lynette opowiedziała Barlume o konkursie literackim, w którym uczestniczyła. Rozmawiając ze sobą zaczęły uważać się wzajemnie za mistrzynie tego co robią. Lynn zacytowała Bal parę fragmentów powieści, a Barlume uczesała Lynette według swojego projektu. Obie klacze uważały, że projekt drugiej był albo za mało dopracowany, albo wybrakowany. Nie powiedziały o tym jednak sobie, ponieważ uważały, że skoro dobrze idzie im w tym czym się zajmują, to dalsze wskazówki nie są im potrzebne. Po odejściu Lynn z salonu, obie klacze były złe przez to, że nie powiedziały drugiej prawdy. Tymczasem okazało się, że nie wszyscy sędziowie dotarli na konkurs literacki, więc został on przełożony na ten sam dzień co inspekcja w salonie fryzjerskim. Klacze postanowiły więc się spotkać i wyjawić sobie prawdę. Dzięki temu Barlume stworzyła nową fryzurę, która spełniała wymagania jury, a Lynette napisała opowieść wzorowaną na przyjaźni z Barlume, która została opublikowana. Klacze do tej pory spotykają się czasami, gdy Lynn zapomni uczesać grzywy. Oczywiście Lynn dała Barlume jeden egzeplarz swojej książki, ale Bal nienawidziła czytać. Lynn wcisnęła jakoś książkę w kopytka Barlume. Ta nie wiedząc co z nią zrobić napaliła sobie nią w kominku. Fantastic Book left Pewnego zimowego dnia Equestrię przeszywała fala nudy. Wiatr złośliwie szarpał grzywy kucyków i wyrywał z ich kopytek przeciwdeszczowe parasole. Pogoda w sam raz na długą drzemkę. Cisza, spokój. Jedynynie dudnienie deszczu, czy stopionego śniegu wyrywało z sennego nastroju. Oczy same się zamykały. Rzecz jasna nie ułatwiało to pracy mieszkańców. Myśli te przeszywały głowę pewnej jednorożki, Lynette. Siedziała samotnie w niewielkiej kawiarence w Ponyville popijając ulubioną herbatę. Brak zajęcia całkowicie ją dobijał. Po kilku chwilach gdy wypiła cały napój, ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić wybrała się na spacer. Zagłębiając się w marzeniach opuściła Ponyville i ruszyła w stronę lasu rosnącego na północ od miasteczka. Bez większego zastanowienia weszła w leśną gęstwinę i nim się obejrzała straciła z oczu ścieżkę. Tymczasem kucyk dzielący rasę z Lynette, Fantastic usilnie próbowała zsinspirować się do stworzenia nowej książki. Jednak jak na złość wszystko co do tej pory inspirowało klacz wydawało się "nie chcieć współpracować". Zdesperowana podobnie jak swoja poprzedniczka wybrała się na spacer. Nie zważając na brzydką pogodę opuściła Ponyville, w którym to przebywała i ruszyła w stronę terenu porośniętego lasami oraz wysokimi trawami. Chwilę później z jej oczu zniknęła ścieżka, którą to przyszła. Zapadający zmrok jeszcze bardziej przestraszył obydwie klaczki. Pod wpływem strachu zaczęły biec przed siebie. Była to zła decyzja. Wzajemnie wpadły na siebie tym samym wywołując jeszcze większe przerażenie. : -Nie zbliżaj się, znam Spinjitzu!-wykrzyczała na całe gardło Lynette. : Fantastic zdziwiona słowami jednorożki zrobła pytającą minę. Wywołała tym gwałtowną reakcję Lynn. Ta w strachu rzuciła się na liście pokrywające leśną ściółkę, po czym ukryła głowę w kopytkach. Wkrótce klacze przedstawiły się sobie i wspólnie zaczęły szukać wyjścia z drzewnego labiryntu. W międzyczasie rozmawiały ze sobą. Polubiły się, a rzec można zaprzyjaźniły. Na szczęście już po niecałej godzinie znalazły wyjście. Choć po tej przygodzie były całe brudne i pokaleczone przez jerzyny, i gałązki z radością wróciły do miasteczka. Flair Darling right Wiedziała, że rośnie on tylko na terenie lasu. Gdy klacz znalazła się tuż przed wysokimi drzewami przeszedł jej dreszcz po plecach. Uświadomiła sobie bowiem, że nie zna okolicy i w każdym momencie może się zgubić. Życie w mieście nie nauczyło jej jak radzić sobie z takmi problemami. Z jednej strony wejście do puszczy zaowocować mogło znalezieniem nie tylko kwiatu, ale także wielu innych rzadkich składników, z drugiej zaś wyprawa w nieznane była przerażająca i niebezpieczna. Podczas gdy Flair zastanawiała się nad podróżą do jej uszu dopiegł szelest. Był on cichy z czasem jednak nasilał się i przyspieszał. Pegaz oczekiwał najgorszego. Kiedy dźwięk był słyszalny na tyle, że można było się domyślić iż coś zbliża się w stronę klaczy, pegazica ustawiła się do skoku. Sama nie wiedziała co robi, to instynkt kierował ciałem za nią. Po paru sekundach, które zdawały się być godzinami spośród traw wybiegł radośnie podskakując szary jednorożec. Do boku przymocowaną miał torbę z wydzierganym kwiatem. Z wnętrza wystawały świeżozerwane zioła i kwiaty. Flair natychmiast się uspokoiła. Wykonała tylko dziwny ruch wyglądający jakby zaraz miała się przewrócić. Musiała przecież powstrzymać skok. Oba kucyki wlepiały w siebie spojrzenia. W końcu Flair na jednym oddechu przedstawiła się i poprosiła jednorożca o towarzyszenie. Po krótkiej namowie Lynette (tak nazywała się klacz, która nieumyślnie wystraszyła pegaza) zgodziła się pomóc. Podczas wędrówki klacze zaprzyjaźniły się ze sobą. Co prawda nie znalazły potrzebnego składniku, lecz świetnie się bawiły. Picture Blossom left Klacze poznały się całkowicie przypadkowo. Zdarzyło się to pewnej pogodnej środy. Picture otrzymała wspaniałe wieści-do miasta miało przybyć jej rodzeństwo. Jednorożka z wielką radością skakała po Ponyville, aż nagle wpadła na innego jednorożca-Lynette Velen. Lynn upuściła na swoje kopytka wypożyczone książki. Jedną z nich byli ”Krzyżacy" H. SienkiewiczaJest to dosyć śmieszne i luźne nawiązanie do tego, iż większość istot żywych uważa książkę za "ciężką".. Kucyk ścisnął wargi pod wpływem ogromnego bólu. Picture jak w amoku zaczęła przepraszać tłumacząc się wysokim poziomem pozytywnych emocji. Rówieśniczka słuchała jej jednym uchem, nucąc w międzyczasie piosenki. Było to dosyć zabawne, gdyż nucąc potrząsała głową w rytm muzyki, co Blossom odebrała jako przytakiwanie. Po pół godzinnym monologu, obie wylądowały w kafejce. Szara klacz dostrzegła coś niezwykłego w swojej rozmówczyni. Obydwie klaczki długo rozmawiały ze sobą. Koniec końców relacja między nimi przerodziła się w szczerą przyjaźń. Warfire right Był piękny styczniowy dzień. Equestria przykryta białą warstwą śnieżnego puchu wyglądała nad wyraz magicznie. Młode kucyki bawiły się na zewnątrz. Morska zatoka. To właśnie tam zatrzymał się pociąg dowożący kucyki wprost do HoofhooverNazwa wymyślona przez Deerloud. W serialu nie zostało podane położenie Morskiej zatoki, więc aby trasa pociągu była w miarę realistyczna miasto, do którego jedzie jest fanowskim wytworem., gdzie odbyć się miał koncert znanej grupy-Kiss. Jednym z pasażerów pociągu był brązowy pegaz imieniem Warfire. Klacz była ogromną fanką zespołu. Teraz jednak musiała przeczekać godzinę na mroźnym powietrzu. Pociąg, którym jechała zatrzymał się na postój, więc War musiała go opuścićZ tego co wiadomo autorce pociągi nie zatrzymują się na postoje, ale to fanfik, więc takie rzeczy są możliwe :). Kucyk rozmyślał nad swoim wyjazdem. Wynajął mały pokoik w Hoofhoover, spakowała walizkię Z rozmyślań wyrwał War silny chłód, który odczuła. Klacz przejrzała się w tafli lodu pokrywającej większość podłogi, ujrzała w niej swoją radosną twarz pomalowaną tak jak Starchild. Chwyciła walizkę w pyszczek i ruszyła przed siebie. Gdy tylko zrobiła kilka kroków w przód upadło na nią coś ciężkiego. Była to Lynette, która poślizgnęła się na lodzie. Przestraszona i zdezorientowana War szybko wstała. Wraz za nią wstał jednorożec. Klacze patrzyły na siebie przez kilka sekund. Ciszę przerwał krzyk Lynn. : -Wiedźmaaa!-klacz krzyczała w niebogłosy. Jej głośny krzyk przestraszył kucyki znajdujące się na dworcu. War z rozmazanym makijażem, rozłożonymi szkrzydłami i ubraniami porozrzucanymi z otwartej walizki wyglądała śmiesznie, a nie strasznie. Nie wiadomo więc co przestraszyło jednorożkę. : -Aaa, ty na koncert jedziesz.-podsumowała, gdy zobaczyła, że to co znajduje się na pyszczku pegaza to rozmazana gwiazda. Warfire chciała się odezwać, jednak widząc zawstydzoną klacz rozmyślała się. Lynette w mgnieniu oka za pomocą magii wrzuciła rzeczy do walizki. Niezręczną ciszę przerwała War. Przedstawiła się i nawiązała z klaczą dosyć miłą konwersację. Kucyki zaprzyjaźniły się ze sobą i obiecały sobie, że będą utrzymywać ze sobą kontakt. Po minionej godzinie. Lynn również korzystając z magii lekko pchnęła War w stronę pociągu. : -Szerokiej drogi!-Warfire omał co nie wpadła na tory jednak zamiast się złościć uśmiechnęła się do siebie. : -Pa pa Torbajer!-Dodała Lynn po czym w podskokach ruszyła ku wyjściu ze stacji potykając się na śliskich schodach. : -Pa Klin...-Powiedziała War sama do siebie. Lekko obrażona, ale i wesoła. Zwierzak '''Remington Remington jest szarym kamieniem przypominającym swoim kształtem kwadrat. Po jednej ze stron narysowaną ma twarz czarnym cienkopisem. Oczy kamienia przysłonięte są zmarszczonymi brwiami. Usta "zwierzaka" stworzone są z prostej kreski. Nie wykazują rzadnych uczuć, jednak pomimo to w połączeniu z resztą twarzy zdają się być komiczne. : Postać nawiązuje do potwora z gry [https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.pennypop.monsters.live&hl=pl Battle Camp]. |-|Cytaty= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ ''Cytaty 'Cytaty Lynn' : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 'Cytaty o Lynn' : |-|Ciekawostki= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Interesujący fakt Lynette często gdy używa wyobraźni, odnosi wrażenie, że wymyślony przez nią obiekt gdzieś już powstał lub powstanie. Możnaby nazwać to zjawisko zwykłym zbiegiem okolicznośxi, jednak klaczy zdarza się ono niewiarygodnie często. : Lynn ma pecha wymyślając nowe rzeczy. Bardzo często gdy coś wymyśli rzecz ta gdzieś się pojawia lub dopiero po wymyśleniu jej klacz odkrywa, że takie coś już istniejeAutorka też tak ma. Wszystkie poniższe przykłady są prawdziwe. Przykłady tych dziwnych zjawisk; * nazwała postać Egon. Kilka dni później natknęła się na to imię grając w grę TheSims3; * podczas gdy uczęszczała do czwartej klasy podstawówki wymyśliła turkusowego ninja. Nya, siostra Kai'a została ninja wody i nosi strój z takową barwą; * wymyśliła teorię, w której to Morro jest synem Senseia Yang'a. Na Wikipedii pojawiła się informacja o tym, iż Morro prawdopodobnie jest spokrewniony z Yangiem; * pisząc opowiadanie o samej sobie nazwała je ”Kłos przeznaczenia”. Jak się okazuje jedna z części "Wiedźmina" zwie się "Miecz przeznaczenia", co jest bardzo podobne do tytułu nadanego przez klacz; * pewnego dnia wymyśliła połączenie smoków ninja. Sensei Wu wpadł na tan sam pomysłW oryginale Deer wymyśliła połączenie smoków mistrzów żywiołów. Okazało się, że w serialu już coś takiego jest ;-;; * nazwała pierwszego smoka Kai'a Flame, jak się okazało było to jego prawdziwe imię. Co ciekawe: przyjaciel Lynn także zmaga się z tym problemem, jednak o wiele rzadziej. Ciekawostki right|150px * Ulubionym kwiatem Lynette jest ''tojad, *liczbą 7'' i ''9, *żywiołem powietrze, *porą roku jesień, *kolorami niebieski i odcienie brązu. *Lynete głośno kicha, **uważa to za jedną ze swoich wad. Obawia się, że pewnego dnia kichnie w niewłaściwym momencie i zrobi z siebie pośmiewisko. ''Przypisy'' __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Postacie z fanfików Kategoria:Klacze